swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Horansi
The Horansi were sapient felinoids indigenous to Mutanda. Horansi culture was one based on a strictly enforced caste system, and although it was seen as barbaric by offworlders, the Horansi saw it as the key to keeping their race far from the horrific warfare and bloodshed they once knew in its past. Each subspecies knew its place in the world and was bound tightly to it, and none ever mated outside of their caste. Subspecies Gorvan Horansi The Gorvan Horansi were a Horansi subspecies, native to Mutanda, and were the rulers of the Horansi tribes, providing guidance and justice according to Horansi law. They stood on average between 2.6 and 3 meters in height and their fur varied in color from a blonde-gold to a reddish-tan, and the males sported manes upon reaching puberty. As the ruling caste, each House or Pride's duty was to the care of its peoples and its lands. The Nkosi (lord) saw to the protection of his fief, as well as the upholding of laws and the expenditure of justice, and his Mbwana (second in command) was there to assist him as his right hand. There were also a handful of trusted Gambas (warriors) who were bodyguards to the Nkosi and his family, as well as commanders of the fief's Kasa warriors. Female Gorvan were not only respected for their ability to give birth, but also their talents in tending to the house, the fief, and trade. The wives of the Nkosi were responsible not only for the care of the house-hold and its larder, but the stores of foodstuffs and other necessities of the fief, as well as trade with other fiefs and offworlders. Kasa Horansi The Kasa Horansi, a subspecies of the Horansi species, native to Mutanda, were the warriors of the Horansi. Kasa stood on average between 2 and 2.7 meters. Although there was variation as to the reddish-orange to light tan coloring of their fur, their black stripes truly marked their race. As the warrior caste, they felt it was their duty to serve and protect for their Gorvan lord and his fief for generations. They were brave, noble, and trustworthy to an almost fanatical extreme. They were stalkers by nature, and would patiently wait for the right moment to attack. Females and males considered each other as equals, though a pregnant Kasa, or one with young cubs, were given wide berth because of their protective ferocity. Because of their curiosity, the Kasa had been the catalysts in acquiring off-world knowledge, and selective technologies. Mashi Horansi The Mashi Horansi, a subspecies of the Horansi, native to Mutanda, were the "mystical" tribe in Horansi society, and through their spiritual ways and keen insight, they kept the Horansi in tune with nature and the spirit world around them. Mashi stood on average between 1.5 and 2 meters tall. Their fur was jet black, and their eyes were a yellow-gold. They were a very elusive race and were purely nocturnal, and they were also some of the best hunters in the galaxy - only the most skilled trackers could ever successfully track one. As a result the pelt of a Mashi Horansi was prized by other races. They were considered the mystics and prophets in Horansi society, and were in-tune with the planet, Mutanda; they were also very spiritual, and in touch with the spirits. When a Mashi appeared, it was an omen they brought, and when they spoke, the Horansi paid very close attention. Treka Horansi The Treka Horansi, a subspecies of the Horansi species, native to Mutanda, were the "commoners" of Horansi society, and were the workers. Treka stood on average 2.3 to 2.6 meters. Their fur varied in a golden-brown tone, but it always bore the large, black rosette spots which they were recognized for. Treka Horansi were the foundation caste typically called commoners. While the Gorvans ruled over them, and the Kasa protected them, they were of prime importance to the fief. It was they who grew the food, built the buildings, and tended to the semi-domesticated chattel. They created their own guilds among the fiefs, and their master-craftsmen easily became renown across the planet, and off-world as well. Because of the Treka and their talents, there was always something to trade, as well as food to keep the storehouses full. Society and Culture Horansi were big-cats by nature, and their behavior showed it. Although only somewhat aloof among their own kind, their ethnocentric views meant that anyone who was not Horansi was only worth their time and effort if they wanted to exert themselves. They owed nothing to any Kimach (outsider), unless the individual Horansi saw fit. The Horansi usually said nothing of this feeling, though their exclusive behavior did in a very subtle way. The Horansi also had other cat-like behavioral patterns, such as rubbing cheeks in greetings with a familiar soul of the same subspecies, or someone extremely familiar. Technology was eyed thoroughly for its use and benefits to the race before even being allowed onto the planet, and only then if it would not interfere with their cultural beliefs and the planet's ecosystem. Blasters were not used on-world, and were considered dishonorable if even worn on-world. It was believed that battles should be fought claw to claw; swords were used as were various bladed weapons, bows and arrows. The Horansi were well-known in the galaxy for their sight, allowing them to see far-away distances not possible for many other species. They could even hunt prey in the dead of night, because of their night vision. They made good use of the prothium mines on their planet, selling themselves out as hunting guides for miners and soldiers stationed on Mutanda. Aspect Although the exact evolutionary details were very uncertain, the Horansi were great cats who had evolved into bipedalism and sentience. They varied in height and appearance in accordance to their four subspecies, but certain aspects remained standard among them. All walked on digitigrade legs allowing them to retain most of the speed and power their quadruped ancestors had. They still ran on four paws easily, but they tended to prefer standing on two feet for both comfort and culture (if a Horansi walked on all fours without good reason, such as hunting, attacking, or stalking, they were considered backwards). In their evolution, the female's mammary glands had reduced in number to two, and shifted upwards on their bodies to the upper torso, very much like a Human female's. A Horansi female could only bear two cubs in a litter. Category:Species